


The Baby Naming Gaming

by 1000PaperCranes



Category: NCIS, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, F/M, Rule 63, TAbby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000PaperCranes/pseuds/1000PaperCranes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.  Different chapters for each fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NCIS

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer rates apply.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Tony and Abby had a baby?

Poll Time!

 

If Tony DiNozzo and Abby Sciuto had a daughter together, what would they name her?  **Shannon** or **Kelly** or **Amber**? 

They can't name her Kate because of Tony's goldfish.

Amber is the name of the little girl that Tony was unable to rescue from a house fire in college.

And I won't name her Ziva, because Ziva's still alive and made the choice to leave.  Name a goldfish after her? Yes.  A baby?  Mmm, Nope.

Also, Jenny is off the table.  She kind of put Tony through hell, intentionally or not, and although he might actually name a child after her, I won't.

 

Please leave your vote, and a reason if you'd like, in the comments.  Feel free to suggest other names (with a reason), too.


	2. Girl Turtles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TMNT Rule 63

I know the Peter Laird hates the female turtle thing.  And I totally get that, even if I can't explain it.  But somehow I got to thinking about it anyway.  I decided that TMNT has an established multiverse, so Rule 63 really wouldn't be breaking the girl turtle ban.  Anyway...

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo are very masculine names.  So what would Splinter have named them if they had been little turtlettes?

Please comment with your suggestions for names, and who each name would apply to if you decide, and what the logic behind that is if you have any.

All I've decided is that Raph's counterpart would _definitely_ be the pink turtle.  Why?  Because I'm cruel like that.  Or maybe because in my head, when they meet, the conversation goes like this:

                     "So, you're me?"

                     "Yup."

                     "And... pink?"

                     "Got a problem with that?"

                     "Who what me?  No, pink's great.  I like pink."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry - I'm not sorry - if this was a bit of a bait and switch. If there's a way to make an actual poll, I would love to know.


End file.
